La Arañita
by UnjustifiedLiberty
Summary: El es John Egbert, el nuevo estudiante del instituto Skaia y hoy es su primer dia. Pero esta historia no se trata sobre nuestro querido Egbert bueno, no completamente. Ella se llama Vriska Serket, a esta misma antagonista para la vida de muchos se le entrega el titulo de protagonismo para este pequeño cuento. Summary Completo Adentro.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: El es John Egbert, el nuevo estudiante del instituto Skaia y hoy es su primer dia. Pero esta historia no se trata sobre nuestro querido Egbert bueno, no completamente. Ella se llama Vriska Serket, a esta misma antagonista para la vida de muchos se le entrega el titulo de protagonismo para este pequeño cuento.

Vriska, conocida por muchos y temida por varios. Nuestra querida prota tiene muy mala fama en el instituto skaia, ademas que tiende a 'dar las bienvenidas' a los niños nuevos de una forma particular. Pero que sorpresa le dará a ella cuando conosca a nuestro derp favorito; La unica persona que puede ver todo lo bueno attraves del mal.

88888888-88888888-88888888

Primer Capi.

Eeeeeeeey, tu nombre es Vriska Serket y un pajarito te ha contado sobre tu nueva victima.

No fue un pajarito exactamente pero fue lo mas parecido a uno. Ya que el perico que se dice llamar nuestro profesor de historia no se sabe callar nos ha contado sobre John Egbert antes de comenzar la clase, el dichoso genio de música clásica y gran corredor de track que se las ha conseguido para venir al instituto skaia. Seguro que es mas parloteo que action, como la mayoría de los 'amigos' que tengo.

Me falta un plan de action, no me gustaría deceptionar a mis 'admiradores'. La Spider8itch, si no le doy honor a mi titulo no seria yo. Los pobres se quedarían devastados si no supero el año pasado. Eso si, la peliroja seguro que no me quera ni veeeeeeeer la cara. Me rio un poco de mi chiste antes de romper un papelito de mi cuaderno, escribo una nota rápidamente y se la paso al compañero de atrás.

'Eeeeeeeey, de que esta a8lando el perico?'

'Si Le Ubieras Otorgado Atention A La Clase Desde El Comienzo De Seguro No Estuvieras Preguntando'

Arrugo la nariz solo de ver su letra cursiva echa con su lápicero verde esmeralda. Ni me molesto en responder, solo rompo otro papel y escribo lo mismo esta ves pesándolo hacia la persona de al lado. Dicha persona de al lado me ignora, al parecer el nerdo de Eridan prefiere la clase de historia que a mi, su querida amiga.

El idiota va a tener que hacer mi tarea de historia después, le hare chantaje con su querida 'Fef', la estúpida capitana de natación le había robado el corazón al inepto fanático de la historia. Desde el año ante-pasado ella había sido una de las molestias mas grandes de mi vida, quien se cree ella a enseñarle a sollux que se defienda contra mi. Desgraciadamente tiene el beneficio de ser la hija de la directora, esa es la única razón por la cual ella sigue intentado de acercarse a Eridan. No puedo ni levantar un dedo delante de ella, si lo hago tendría a todos los guardias de seguridad del instituto detrás de mi.

Cuando sono el timbre sali de ahí lo mas rápido posible, historia era mi ultima materia del dia, de nuevo estoy libre del salón de clases. De camino al dormitorio Prospit voy haciendo mi plan para el chico nuevo. La Spider8itch le hara fama a su titulo nuevamente.

88888888-88888888-88888888

Nota De Autor:

Heya gente, es la primera historia que subo pero espero que les guste.

La verdad es que no estoy muy acostumbrada ha escribir en español asi que para mejorar eh decidido escribir una historia y que mejor cosa que hacer con una historia? Subirla!

Sburb si va ah estar en la historia, pero sera mas como un juego de realidad virtual como SAO. Quiero hacer la historia lo mas realista posible.

Lo siento por los errores que pude haber cometido. Si tienen alguna pregunta para eso existe los commentarios. Por si acaso esta historia no esta para hablar mal de Vriska, solo para hacer un poco de character development (no se escribirlo en español).

Disclaimer:

Homestuck claramente no es mio, le dejare ese trabajo a hussie.

Con nada mas que decir me despido, Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Capi.

Tu titulo de honor es spider8itch y estas cumpliendo con tu titulo otogado desde 2 grado. Siendo la 8itch de siempre.

Antes de irme para el dormitorio me fui a la área de los lockers y de casualidad mira quien esta por aquí.

"Eeeeeeeey Nitraaaaaaaam." El mencionado se encoge lo mas posible en su asiento, intentando usar su mochila como un escudo. La sonrisa que tengo se hace mas grande mientras me acerco. "Como te va la vida eh? A llegado a mis oídos que un tal payaso y tu están mucho tiempo juntos, por fin has encontrado a alguien que haga todo tu trabajo por ti?"

"N-no es a-a-así... ehhh… Gamzee m-me ha es-estado… a-a-a-ayudando…"

"Ha! Ni tu te lo crees! Admítelo, solo lo usas por que no puedes hacer nada! No puedes ni subir a un elevador sin ayuda, eres todo un inútil y dependes de los otros por que-" Con cada palabra el se escondía detrás de su mochila, la cual estaba arriba de sus piernas. Yo estaba delante de el, una sonrisa maligna adorna mi rostro mientras me inclinaba hacia delante.

"Al final, hasta tu sabes que no vales la pena y debes depender de ellos para sentirte importante." Desde que las palabras que salen de mi boca me llegan siento que preferiría salir corriendo al ver las lagrimas salir de sus ojos. Me llega todo lo que eh dicho y me daban ganas de vomitar, el remordimiento me llena de pie a cabeza y me dan ganas de caer llorando. Lo peor de todo es que nunca puedo parar.

'Al final no soy nada mas que una araña y mis palabras son el veneno con el cual asesinó'

Pero no importa como me sienta la sonrisa no deja mi cara, doy media vuelta y salgo caminando de la área de lockers. Llego al dormitorio y me tranco en mi habitación. Tomo asiento en el escritorio de mi cuarto, es azul oscuro con un diseño de telaraña blanca tiene el mismo tema que mi habitación. La única parte que parece no tener el mismo tema seria mi mural de viaje. Es un mapa del mundo, en el esta marcado los lugares que ha visitado mi tía. Una gran aventurera.

'No me podre concentrar en la tarea después de todo eso. Y eso que de seguro el se debe sentir peor, pero no importa lo que intente hacer siempre seré la araña y el será el pobre insecto atascado en la telaraña'

'No hay otra cosa que hacer' Razonó, mirando a los lentes de realidad virtual. El único sitio adonde no tengo un titulo que seguir, adonde puedo hacer lo que sea, un sitio donde puedo ser _libre_.

Me acuesto en la cama y me pongo los lentes, los prendo y todo se pone negro. De pronto vuelven los colores, todos y me siento como si me estuviera despertando. Parpadeo varias veces antes de acostumbrarme a los colores brillantes, estoy en el mundo de luz y lluvia. Que hacia por aquí? No tengo ni la menor idea.

Lo ultimo que había pasado antes de desconectarme la ultima vez fue la misión al mundo de la arena y céfiro. La misión era rescatar a un hada categoría 2(cuando en categoría 2 te ganas tu power up.)El elfo todavía no había aprendido como cambiar su tamaño a voluntad asi que había pedido ayuda para salir de un lio.

Al parecer se había encontrado en medio de una guerra entre dos clanes diferentes de enanos. El hada, El_Toreador, había sido capturado. Pero al terminar la misión me había encontrada rodeada de enanos, escape a penas y tuve que venir para este universo de arcoíris.

De seguro que el hada escapo cuando comenzó la pelea. Me materialicé en la entrada del templo de luz cuando me conecté, que esta al otroooooooo lado de la entrada del mundo. Que jodida caminata, claro seria una caminata si es que no tendría mis… Bota-Cohetes!

En el juego soy de la raza mutante, categoría 1. Me veo bastante diferente aquí que en el mundo real, mi cabello rubio lo eh cambiado a un negro azulejo y mis ojos azules oscuros ahora son de color negro carbón. Mi ojo derecho ahora tiene 6 pupilas además que tengo mi brazo derecho.

Ya llegando al portal sentí algo moverse en el bolsillo delantero de mi abrigo. Del bolsillo salió el dichoso hado. Tenia un brillo color marrón tierra y su símbolo era el zodiaco Tauro. El_Toreador mira a su alrededor un poco perdido mientras sigo volando hacia mi destino.

"Holaaaaaaaa? Estas bien Toreador?"

"Eh… Oh-uhh… Holaa…" La orilla de mi boca suben en una sonrisa pequeña mientras rodo los ojos, que tímido.

"Para que los nervios Toreador, ni eh echo nada" Lo agarro por la camisa y lo subo a mi hombro. "Vamos Toreador que me debes por la misión"

Parece confundido por unos momentos. Cuando al fin recuerda me comienza a dar las gracias mientras yo digo que es innecesario ya que me iba a pagar con hoyas. O por lo menos eso creía antes de que el hado confesara que no tenia nada de hoyas, los enanos se habían llevado todo.

"Entonces tendrás que trabajar como mi compañero hasta pagar tu deuda conmigo."

"Uhh… ehh… pero… bueno ok…"

"Entonces traaaaaaaato echo, compañero."

88888888-88888888-88888888-88888888

Heya,

wow dos capitulos en un dia aunque ya son las 3 de la madrugada haci que lo siento por los errores que haya en el capi. Hm... de todos modos es un logro. No mucho que decir excepto que homestuck todavia no es mio, vriska puede que este fuera de character en este capi pero hay que accordarse que no es la misma persona que en el comic esta vriska tiene el backstory differente y eso la hace differente.

Eh decidido poner ecenas en la cual vriska esta adentro del juego con otros personajes, hoy le ha tocado con el mismo tavros. Esto le ayudara con el development de su character.

Creo que eh complicado el juego mas de lo que debi pero bueno, tendre que fumarmelo(Es una forma de decir!). Los mundos differentes de los personajes estaran en el juego, hoy solo ha sido mentionado el mundo de rose y el de tavros. Si tienen alguna pregunta solo haganla. Comenten, denle a favorite o follow.

Sin mas que decir me despido, Adioooooooos!


End file.
